Did That Just Happen? A Tokio Hotel Fanfic
by XxShelbyxKaulitzxX
Summary: What happens when 13 year old Shelby runs away to see her favorite band Tokio Hotel? What happens when she sees her favorite celebrity being kidnapped? Why do the boys act so strange?
1. Chapter 1

_**(A/N: the family in this story does not reflect my real life family. My dad can get moody, but not that bad o.O Also I don't own any of the companies used in this story. And *sigh* I don't own Tokio Hotel. If i did though, I'd make them my beautiful German SLAVES:) just kidding. maybe...)**_

Chapter 1

I cannot freaking believe it! Tokio Hotel is in America! Holy skittle S****ing sheep from Hell! And what's better is I get to see them? Live? In concert? Holy fudge nuggets. Well... if you consider running away (temporarily) to see them "getting to see them" and not "going to see them". The first option makes me feel less guilty. none of my friends really knew who they were except for a select few, but I didn't know them that well. Their loss I figured. I was so proud of the German in me. Although i was only a bit more German than everything else (when I say everything else, I mean EVERYTHING ELSE) it was the part of me I felt most connected to. Not even the fudge-tards at school could make me feel any less about it. I say this because after learning about the holocaust in social studies, everyone started calling me Nazi, just because i was the one who acted the most German. But I didn't care, they were all too brain damaged to realize how immature and idiotic their taunting and mental abuse was. I had always been very mature for my age; very grown-up. My attitude, the way I took charge and responsibility, even how my mind processed things. My teachers and friends of the family always commented on how advanced I was. But i was also strong -willed, tough, and very, very, very devious. Looking in the my hotel room mirror I could see that now. I looked like a small 13 year old girl, but on the inside I was a ticking time bomb ready to explode at tiniest drop of fear induced adrenaline. I stuck up for the ones I loved, and every time someone doubted my strength I proved them wrong... and got sent to the Principal's office. But as of right now I was just Shelby. I was in a calm state but I could still see a glint of determination in my own eye.I looked myself over not really liking what i saw, the only thing i liked about myself was my hair. It lay in layered waves of silky dark chocolate brown. It's never been highlighted, colored, anything like that. My hair was all natural and on good days when my hair decided not to be frizzy, it looked like I just got back from a professional photo shoot. But that almost ever happened so usually I just straightened it. My eyes were the same color as my hair. I thought they were small, some people said that I had big eyes but I think they were just saying that. My eyes were definitely not big, but they weren't small either. So i guess they were kind of medium? I had a slightly upturned nose and just below it small pink lips. Which i don;t think fit my characters. because i was a very loud person. My lips weren't thin or anything, they just were... small... yeah. One thing i found weird though was how much my face structure looked like Bill Kaulitz'. One thing though was that his cheek bones were a bit more prominent than mine. I sighed and plopped down onto my bed. Flashbacks from 2 days ago filled my mind;

"_The hell you're going to that concert! And for what? to see some fag boy and his ghetto wannabe brother dance around on stage?" My dad was practically yelling at me. Nobody called Tomi und Billa that. "Screw you! I don't need your d*** opinion, I'm going whether you like it or not, you conceded jerk!" I screamed back. "I'd like to f***ing see you try" he said settling back down in his chair to watch more football, knowing that I wouldn't actually leave. Too bad he "knew" wrong. I was going. And he wasn't going to stop me. I stomped out of the room to my upstairs bedroom. I ripped my suitcase out from under my bed and threw it open. I shoved open my drawers and started tossing in clothes. I walked into my bathroom doing my makeup and brushing my teeth. When I was done I tossed the makeup and my toothbrush into the bag and zipped it shut along with my entire life savings which was like $1,600. I have been saving my money for a while now, knowing something like this would happen sooner or later. I grabbed my suitcase and walked downstairs only to come face to face with my mom, crying nonetheless. I love my mom she always supported me. But now, she stood there crying, and holding onto TH tickets, money, a plane ticket, and a credit-card looking thing of some sort, which I assumed to be for a hotel. "Mom..." She hugged me and kissed the top of my head. "I know I can't make you stay" She cried while still hugging me. "WHAT'S GOING ON IN THERE?" My father's voice boomed. "Ready, set, go, It's time to run." she said, making a joke using a line from Tokio Hotel's song Ready, Set, Go. "there's a cab outside waiting for you. I love you so much." She said hugging me again. We heard the chair squeak in the family room, signaling my father getting up. "I love you too, bye mom" I said and ran out the door. I ran to the taxi dragging behind me my suitcase. "Tampa airport, please. hurry!" The driver did as I told, and I watched as my home grow smaller and smaller as I got further away._

A knock on the door brought me back to present time. " Room service!" "no thank you!" I replied. So here I am, Floridian girl by herself in New York. Wunderbar. I looked at the digital alarm clock next to my bed, it read 5:30. Eek! The concert started at 7:30 and i had to get there at least before the doors open... so figure 30 minutes getting there... *face-palm* only an hour to get ready! I sprang out of bed so fast that flippin... Lance Armstrong would be jealous?... I don't know that was a suckish attempt BUT YOU GET THE IDEA. I ran into the shower not caring how cold it was, and i was out 10 minutes later. I blow dried my hair for 15 minutes while simultaneously brushing my teeth. I went to my backpack and pulled out my turquoise Tokio Hotel bracelet, skinny jeans that were black and had silver chains on them, and my DC shoes. I also pulled out my favorite shirt ever: a black tank top. The front looked like a normal tank top but the back was lace with the pattern of roses. "Thank you Wet Seal for gifting me with this perfect shirt!" I murmured to myself. Of course I would wear a white tank top under it:) I dressed as fast as I could and ran back into the bathroom. I turned on my flat iron and while I was waiting for it to heat up I did my makeup. Light silver sparkly eyeshadow an heavy black eyeliner. Definitely not as heavy as Bill's but a good amount. I also puts lots of mascara on the top row of eyelashes, but left the bottom alone. I lightly tapped the flat iron to check to see if it was ready. Yep. I did my hair and makeup in record time: 20 minutes. I had 15 minutes left so I checked to see if I had everything ready, put on a long silver necklace that went just below my... uh... bra:) and put on lip gloss. I looked over to the clock and did a double take "6:55!" I almost squealed. I grabbed my vera bradley mini backpack (in blue rhapsody) and ran downstairs. It took forever to catch a taxi and even longer to get there! uugghhh!


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: ha! omg I'm officially obsessed with this one part of the song Screamin' where it gets all soft:) The guitar is so beautiful! It's soooo pretty! I had too much sugar today!)**_

Chapter 2

I handed the driver his money and got out of the taxi a block from the stadium. Why? Because the line started a few away. How did I know? Because there were crazy fangirls with signs and T-shirts. Screaming girls were running towards the end of the line from every direction waving around tickets, phones, cameras, and even one girl took off her bra and was tossing it in the air... was die holle? Before I headed into the madness, I took my money and put it into the bottom of my backpack. I didn't trust overly hyper crazy girls. I walked up towards the line, which had gone extremely fast. Whoever was at the door taking tickets deserved a hug!:) Okay, so I admit I was a little pumped up for my _first_ concert! Plus I had FRONT ROW tickets! TEE-FREAKIN-HEE! I showed the bouncer my ticket, and thought about hugging him but decided I didn't want to have my arms ripped off...

"Down the hall, and go in the door with a silver star on it" he said

"Danke shon!" I cheerily yipped and skipped away with my backpack hitting against my butt every time my foot made contact with the floor. So. much. sugar. and. adrenaline. I paused very briefly before I swung open the door and was deafened by thousands of screams and chants. Their screams giving me some new found energy, I bolted for the middle of the first row. I was totally surround with my chest pressed against the stage, people's random body parts touching my back. I had to struggle to keep my position up by the stage, because girls were trying to shove me out of the way. First I looked around, then thought_ eh... why not..._ "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed it so loud, putting everything into it. It was such a high pitch and so loud that a few girls around me stopped and stared for a few seconds before going back to whatever it was they were doing. Dancing, screaming, chanting crap, they were doing it all. Not being able to keep it in anymore, I started bouncing around and screaming, still struggling to keep my spot though. All of the sudden it got darker than it already was and fog came out on the stage. A new round off screams and cheers erupted around me.

"Come on, Bill! Get out here and sing!"

"TAKE ME HOME TONIGHT TOMI!"

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Bill! Bill! Bill! Bill!"

"Georg! I love you!"

"You go, Gustav! Come on Bill, where are you?" I screamed this one

Some of the crowd started to get quiet as they waited for Bill's voice. Then, All of the sudden a spotlight came up on stage and Bill's voice sliced through the screams. As if it wasn't loud enough already...

"WELCOME TO OUR SHOW TONIGHT! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THE HUMANOID CITY!"

A thousand screams rang in reply. They started with Screamin' and about halfway through the concert, Bill stopped everything.

"I feel like pulling someone up on stage! How bout it? Okay everyone quiet down... shhhh. I- shhhh! I think- QUIET!" he breathlessly said into the microphone, "okay, how about... You? In the green?" He pointed at me! Oh shizzlefritz! I was this close *holds finger two centimeters apart* to freaking dieing when I realised I wasn't wearing green. And he wasn't pointing at me. FRRRAAACCKKK! the girl next to me looked around (she was in green) and screamed so friggin loud. "Come on up here!" Bill said encouraging her. As if she was under his control, she walked up to the stage stiff as a board. A bodyguard walked to the edge to help her up. "what's your name?" Bill asked.

"Cassidy" Her voice was shakey.

"Do you know the lyrics to World Behind My Wall?"

"Jah, Jah!"

"Wunderbar!"

"Hey Bill you're off by one girl!" I shouted, frustrated.

They sang the song, the girl was terrible, her voice was shaking like crazy, she was crying, cutting out when she was singing. But I don't blame her, she was probably terrified and in awe at the same time. Plus, Bill had his arm around her shoulders, so I guess that didn't exactly help. Oh I wish I was her. The concert was quite honestly the best thing I have ever experienced. Tokio Hotel ended the concert with Humanoid, which didn't sound anything like the studio song, it was done with acoustic guitar and Bill sang softly... I was disappointed, but it was still amazing! Girls filed out afterwards, all chattering excitedly with friends, crying, singing, or at least trying to talk but couldn't because they lost their voice. I walked a few blocks from the stadium knowing I wouldn't be able to catch a cab over there even if I jumped out in front of it. I got the first taxi I signaled for, lucky me! "Where to?" the driver asked.

"Embassy Suites on 5th Avenue please?"

"Did you just come back from the concert?"

"yep!"

"My daughter is a Tokio Hotel fan, was it any good?"

"It was amazing!" I replied but my voice cracked, so i cleared my throat and said, "Sorry, I think I'm losing my voice." My cheeks were tinged red and he laughed a little but after that we didn't talk for the rest of the ride.

_**So what did you think! I want at least 2 reviews from 2 different people before I continue:) This chapter wasn't very exciting but I promise next chapter will be EPIC. lol I'm in such a good mood. I just cussed someone out on youtube for making fun of Bill. *rolls eyes* but I feel like such a good person now:) I LOVE ALL OF YOU! DANKE SO MUCH FOR READING! *gives everyone a cookie* **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6! Lol anyone know what a G6 is? *munches on yogurt covered pretzels* anyways… Sorry I haven't updated. You may flame me *puts paper bag on head* I am shamed. NAOUGH ONTO ZE STORY**_

Chapter 3

"Thanks!" I handed the driver some money and skipped into the main lobby of the busy hotel. I turned a corner towards the elevators and saw the last guest step into it. "Wait!" I called out and made a mad dash for the elevator. The door closed too quickly for me though and I was forced to wait for the next lift. I punched the button over and over until I heard a _ding!_ And climbed in. I was the only on. This could get interesting. I started singing and jumping around. _Ding!_ I immediately stopped and assumed the position of average bored guest. I walked out and three people took the elevator over. I casually strolled to my hotel room, "479… 480… 481… 482… here it is." I mumbled while sliding in the card to room 483. I set my stuff down and climbed into the shower. When that was done, I threw on my black and white plaid pajama bottoms with a gold tie and my black shirt. I kept my bra on out of habit. I felt awkward walking around my house without a bra on when my dad was there. I always took it off before I went to sleep though. I combed my hair out, walked over the backpack and opened it. I searched for a Tokio Hotel CD. I popped the Cd in the alarm/radio and turned it up full blast, "Come on! There are days when you feel so small, and you know you could be so tall!" I started singing along and bounced on the bed.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"I can give you, you can give me something, everything. I am with you, you are with me always! Join me in…. Love and Death! Love and-" I ran out of breath and hit pause on the radio. I noticed that the room had become extremely hot so I walked over to the large window covered with silky white curtains. I threw them open and leaned out, expecting an amazing view of New York. But no, I got the gorgeous view of a dirty alley with a dumpster. Had I not been so hot, I would've shut my window, but instead I stayed and played with the necklace my grandmother had given me before she died. I suddenly didn't feel it anymore and looked down to see a stream of gold falling.

"Nein!" I yelled out.

I quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen the pure gold necklace fall. Nobody was in sight. I dashed out of my room, ignored the elevator and stumbled down the stairs. All 6 flights. I reached the lobby and pushed the door open; as a result I got a few weird stares. I ran to the side of the hotel which seemed deprived of any human activity and shoved the door open. I stepped out into the alley and looked around. "Okay… It's here somewhere…" I looked up to find my window. It was the only open one. Once I saw it, I followed and imaginary line with my eyes to the ground and saw a bunch of trash bags. I jogged over there and saw the gold pendant sticking out of a crevice. Taking it in my hands, I looked it over for any imperfections, and found none, thank God. I sighed with relief and began to walk back inside when the doors busted open. I was behind the door, so whoever it was couldn't see me yet. I took the chance hauled butt over behind the dumpster. I curled up into a ball and accidentally rubbed against the wall. I gagged when I realized it was covered in slime. I hid the necklace under a piece of paper in case it was somebody who saw what happened and wanted my necklace. That was when I heard the noises. It sounded like struggling.

"Stop!" came a deep voice.

"If you don't stop, we'll hurt you more." Came a second voice, but not as deep. Another voice sliced through the air, but I couldn't make out what he said, it was muffled.

"I said stop!" came the deeper voice. More struggling, that sounded like feet kicking the ground. Then a _Whack!_ And the struggling stopped. Then I heard a pathetic whimpering. I suddenly realized what was happening; Someone was being kidnapped! "Let me go!" I recognized that voice… from somewhere… I curled up into a tighter ball. "Stop!" Came the angelic voice again. My head shot up and I literally almost pissed myself. Bill. Bill Kaulitz. I took a chance and peeked around the edge of the dumpster. There he was! Restrained by two buff men. And halfway down the alley. No, no, no, no! They might kill him! I made a decision, it was now or never. I stood up, thanks to my bare feet, I was almost inaudible. I looked around quickly for a weapon. I saw a metal pipe and picked it up. Nice and heavy, perfect. I wielded the pipe like a baseball bat and charged down the alley, quiet as a ninja. When I got close enough, I swung the bat and cracked it against the smaller one's head. He went down like a ton of bricks. "Run, Kaulitz!" The taller man yelled and began to drag him away faster. But I was too fast. _CRACK! _ He fell like the twin towers. I sighed and Bill turned to face me. "Thank …" he was cut off when somebody grabbed my hair and yanked me to the ground. The smaller guy started kicking me, and I rolled away. I jumped up to my feet to see short stack charging me. I picked up the pipe and swung it again, only this time I missed. He grabbed it mid-air and jerked it out of my grasp, and tossed it to the tall one, who had recovered and had Bill in his grasp. Short stack pulled out a gun. Oh, crap. I picked a plank of wood off the ground and swung at his arm holding the gun. The pistol flew out of his hands and skidded to a halt back down the alley. I ran after it, and so did short stuff. I outran him and reached it first. Bill was almost to the end of the alley. I had to save him first, he was my priority. I round house kicked short stack and climbed on top of him, grabbed his neck, and twisted it until I heard the sickening crack. I jumped up and aimed the gun at the all one's head. I noticed there was a black car, it must be for them! If Bill got in that, he'd be gone forever! I aimed as carefully as a shaky girl could and fired off two shots. Then, everything went in slow-motion. Everything was quiet, and I didn't see anything but Bill and his captor. They both looked shocked and turned to look at each other. It was painfully slow and I needed to know who I hit. Then, the massive man fell, lifeless. I dropped the gun, and it fell ever so slowly back to the cement. Bill turned around and looked at me. The clank from the medal of the gun hitting the cement was the only thing that interrupted the perfect silence. I shook my head and looked around. Two dead bodies, a black car speeding away, and a scared celebrity. Everything went back to normal speed. Tears welled up in my eyes ad Bill started towards me. "No!" I yelled out at him. I didn't want him to meet me like this. I didn't want him to know me as the girl who killed those two men.

"Please..." He called out to me. I shook my head again and spun around on my heels. I ran for the door. I heard footsteps behind me and saw that Bill was running after me. "Please stop!" he called out again. I was blinded by tears as I ran up the stairs again. I almost glided over them while Bill was attempting to go up them in his army boots. I heard the clunking get closer and I pushed the door open as I reached my floor. I ran down the hall and stumbled, falling to the ground. I scrambled to get back up as I felt two hands grab my arm. I hid my face and tore away. Bill still ran after me, but when I turned around to look at him, I saw he was talking on the phone. I reached my hallway after what seemed like forever and a door up in front of me opened. Tom Kaulitz stepped out and grabbed me. I hit him, kicked him, even tried biting him to get away, but to no prevail. I began hyperventilating and he held me tight. Bill finally caught up and got to his knees in front of me, "Who are you?" I hid my face in Tom's extra huge shirt and cried, to avoid the subject. Tom picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room, where Georg and Gustav were sitting on the couch looking worried. "Bill!" They jumped up and hugged him, not even noticing the girl Tom was carrying. "Are you okay?" Gustav asked.

"What happened?" Georg wanted to know. While Bill was being interviewed by his band mates, Tom carried me to the couch and gently set me down. I covered my face with my hands, my hair falling and acting like a shield for my face. Tom laid a hand on my knee.

"Thank you for saving Bill." He said, and the room fell quiet. Heavy footsteps came closer to me, and Bill got down on his knees too. Off in the distance, sirens made their way to the scene of the crime.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was sitting in the back of an ambulance, with a blanket around my shoulders. The paramedic was looking me over. The same was happening to Bill in another ambulance. Tom, Gustav, und Georg were talking to a policeman. I watched as two body bags were being carried away. Hotel guests had opened their windows to get the scoop, and several news trucks waited on the other side of the caution tape. I heard Tom say, "I don't know, she won't tell us anything." The police nodded and walked towards me. Tom disappeared to the other ambulance, no doubt to check up on Bill, followed by Georg und Gustav. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Shelby." I replied. For the next 20 minutes, the officer asked me questions like "where are you from" and "Where are your parents". Tom somehow appeared by the police's side in those 20 minutes. No doubt trying to find so information on who I was. He didn't hear anything special though. All he heard was where I was from and how old I was. The officer thanked me and left. Tom sat down next to me in the ambulance and sighed, "Why won't you tell us anything?" I just shrugged, and turned my head the other way. _Because I don't want you to know me because of this. I don't want you to know me as a murderer. _I thought. He cupped my chin and made me look at him. "Why?" I shrugged again and looked straight forward. He hugged me, "I just want to know who saved my baby brother."

"But I don't want you to." I whispered. Tom let out a nervous laugh.

"That's the first thing you've told me all night." But his laughter quickly ceased and he became serious again, "At least what's your first name?"

"Shelby."

"Now was that so hard?"

"Kind of." I pulled my knees up to my chin, "I just don't want you to know me because of that." I pointed to the two body bags on the ground. Tom winced and looked back to me.

"Well, I don't care how many people you killed, I'm just happy you saved my brother's life."

Bill made his way over, and sat down on my other side. He and Tom murmured in German, and I heard my name mentioned. "Thank you, Shelby." Bill stated. I smiled up to him then returned my chin to my knees. A police came over and held something out for me, "Is this yours?"

"My necklace!" I jumped up and thanked him.

"You guys are clear to go back to your rooms." The officer said, and walked away. Tom und Bill got up.

"Were going to have to go through the news reporters." Bill said, and pointed to the multiplying numbers of people with camera crews. I sighed and Tom und Bill put their arms around me. "Keep your head down." Tom advised me. As soon as we reached the mob of people, body guards flanked our sides, and safely guarded us until we got to our rooms. "Bye!" Bill und Tom said.

"Auf weidersehen." I replied and nearly collapsed as I shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Me in all my night owl glory. And I'm using up my beautiful Saturday night to write you guys another chapter. *huff huff* just kidding I don't have a life:D I just sit home playing CALL OF DUTY BLACK OPS! Have you guys heard of the newest edition of the Jeep Wrangler? They made it specially for Black Ops. Because it's actually in the game. IT'S a REAL CAR! Yeah. Pretty crazy. But that's what modern society is based off of now. Video games. Hehe, I'm not complaining**___

Chapter Four

I sat curled up on the cheap couch in front of the Television watching the daily news report. A middle aged woman with stringy blonde hair spoke in a monotonous tone.

"_Bill Kaulitz was almost kidnapped last night by 38 year old Almengual Sorg and 34 year old Jorge Cuften. But the two men's plan was stopped short by a young girl," _I watched the footage of me sitting in the back of the ambulance, "_Who is believed to have killed them both single-handedly. Almengual suffered from a shot to the head and Jorge's neck was broken. David Jost, the band's manager says: 'The Kaulitz twins are extremely happy that the young girl was able to save Bill. We are very grateful.' The girl's name remains unknown."_ I flicked off the TV and sat up straight. My thoughts had cleared since last night and I felt no more regret for the two men who tried to kidnap Bill. They had tried to steal him away and possibly hurt him. Then they tried to kill me. No, I decided those kind of people didn't deserve to walk this world. I hope they burn in hell. Now the only guilt I felt was that Bill now knew me as the girl who kills people. I sighed. Great. Somebody knocked on my door. I quickly ran my hands through my hair and answered it.

"Mrs. Trumper?" What was their mom doing here? She had red puffy eyes.

"Ohhh thank you, thank you!" She caught me up in a hug.

"Really… I was… only doing… what anyone else would've!" I said between gasps of air.

"Mom, stop suffocating the girl." Bill appeared behind his mother.

"Really." The other twin confirmed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that my boys are safe. Thank you, sweetie." She patted my head. I mentally seethed. I hated when people did that. But of course I didn't say anything; that would be rude. Bill und Tom nervously scratched the back of their heads at the same time then gave each other weird looks for doing so. Mrs. Trumper wiped her tears away and returned to the twins' hotel room. Bill und Tom were left standing there awkwardly. "So are you okay?" Bill asked.

"I could ask the same for you. I'm fine."

"Oh, that's good." Bill said. Tom shoved his hand in his pockets.

"So how did the guys get you in the first place? Don't you have body guards?"

"Tranquilizers." Tom said, "Then they waited till the rest of us were busy."

"Oh. So where are your body guards now?"

"Over there." Bill jabbed his thumb at the end of the hall. There stood one body guard, and at the opposite end stood another. I immediately became nervous. After a long silence, Tom asked, "So how long will you be staying here?"

"I don't know. I don't want to go home just yet."

As if Bill was smacked in the face by some unknown force, he asked, "Hey! Where are your parents?"

"Long story."

The twins shrugged, "We've got time." So I invited them in and basically told them my life story. When I was done, Tom's mouth hung open and Bill looked horrified. "So when do you go home?" Tom asked.

I shrugged and shook my head, "I don't know, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" They said in unison. After a weird look towards each other, Bill said something to Tom in German, then said to me, " You could stay with us!"

I shrugged again, "I don't know, I mean… I can't just leave my parents."

"Somehow I think they'll get over it. If your Mom is as amazing and understanding as you say she is, and your Dad is as an uncaring jerk as you say he is, I think they'll be fine. We're staying here for another 3 months." Bill started getting excited, "Plus I feel like I owe you big time."

"You shouldn't, I was just doing what anyone else would've done."

"No, when that guy was trying to put me in the car, other people just ignored it." Bill was getting desperate, you could tell.

I sighed, "As long as it's okay with Georg, Gustav, your mom, the body guards, whoever has to pay for the food, and Mr. Jost." I counted the names on my fingers, "oh yeah, and of course, my parents."

"Well we'll see what we can do." Just then, my cell phone went off, I looked at the caller ID, it said unavailable. I looked up to Bill und Tom, "Do you mind?" They shook their heads no and I answered it.

"Hello…" I was cut off by the person on the other line.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" My Dad.

"What do you mean?" Bill und tom were watching me and listening.

"YOU KILLED TWO PEOPLE YOU LITTLE SHIT. I WILL NOT HAVE A MURDERER LIVING IN MY HOUSE." I started crying again and the twins jumped up to comfort me and listen.

"You don't have to. If you hate me that much then I'll leave."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING TO GO YOU DUMBFUCK? YOU'RE ONLY 14! YOU CAN'T DO SHIT BY YOURSELF." I almost forgot today was my birthday.

"Actually, _Dad," _I spat his name, " The Kaulitz twins have offered to take care of me for a few months." I heard spiteful, mocking laughter on the other line.

"They're 21 year old celebrities! They won't be able to take you in!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"You'd better drop that tone if you know what's good for you." My heart skipped a beat and my hand instinctively caught the one rib with a knot in it, where it had been broken before.

"What are you going to do? I'm in New York."

"FINE YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT, STAY WITH FAGBOY AND AIDS. IF YOU COME BACK HERE YOU'LL BE BEAT TO DEATH." Bill took a step back, horrified, again. Tom stared at the phone in shock. I hung up. The twins were staring at me now. I shrugged. "I guess… I'm staying with you then?" They nodded wordlessly, still gaping. Then Bill started clapping, "Yay! Get dressed and pack your bags! Were headed off to Michigan! Be downstairs in an hour!" and practically skipped out the door. Tom gave me a hug and headed out the door. I sighed and waited for the door to click shut. As soon as it was shut I grabbed the CD out of the radio and shoved it, along with everything else into my bag. I took a quick shower, blow dried my hair, straightened it, brushed my teeth and applied make up. I rushed downstairs after shoving on clothes. Today I was wearing a black hoody and dark skinny jeans. I saw the twins hiding in a corner and a million flashes out front. "Wow." I stared at the cameras. Two guards materialized next to us and we made our way to the tour bus in the parking lot. When we safely got on, the body guards pulled up next to the bus in their black SUV's. The inside of the bus was completely awesome. Flat screen TV's, a mini bar, a kitchen, etc. It was like they had everything! The twins were talking in rapid German while I explored the tour bus. I finally got bored and looked out the window. Another tour bus was pulled up beside us. Gustav waved from the window and I waved back. Then Georg came over and we all had a waving war. Then they stopped looking at me and seemed to look past me. I felt someone's presence behind me, so I grabbed whoever it was out of instinct and flipped them onto the couch. Tom landed with a hard 'oof' and sent me a glare. I looked back at Gustav and Georg, who were laughing they're butts off, and then to Bill who was laughing too. Tom got up and said, "Damn, girl." He rubbed his shoulder and walked away. "Sorry!" I called after them. All of the sudden the bus lurched and I felt to the ground. Bill seemed unaffected. "What the…?" I rubbed my head and sat up. Bill helped me up and said, "You get used to it."

"I guess so…"

Tom came in and yawned, causing Bill to yawn, causing me to yawn. "I'm going to sleep you guys, I stayed up all night last night." Tom said and stumbled to a bunk.

"Me, too." Bill said, "Shelby, you can sleep… uh… right there if you want." He pointed to a cushiony looking couch.

"Kay. See ya." He waved and went to bed.

I sighed, grabbed a blanket, curled up and fell asleep.

_***falls asleep on keyboard* nighty night errbody. Remember.. HE'S CLIMBIN IN YO WINDOW! HE SNATCHIN' YO PEOPLE UP! TRYNA RAPE EM SO YA'LL NEED TO HIDE YO KIDS, HIDE YO WIFE, AND HIDE YO HUSBAND CUZ THEY'RE RAPIN' ERRBODY OUT HERE. Ahhh the bed invader song. It never gets old **___


End file.
